yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 109
Hanging with Axel - Part 2, known as Judai VS the Fiery O'Brien in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden Yuki continues his duel with Axel Brodie and some of the latter's mysterious past is revealed. Summary Jaden Yuki continues his duel with Axel Brodie in order to save Syrus Truesdale. Axel is dueling on the orders of Professor Viper, who wishes him to force Jaden to play seriously and show his true power - even if it means that Axel must lose the duel. After Jaden summons "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" Axel thinks there's no way he'd be dumb enough to attack head-on with two weak monsters and believes that because he left them in a attack position, his Set card must be a Trap Card. Jaden proceeds to attack anyway, surprising Axel. However, he's still prepared, and activates his "Firewall" Trap Card, which allows him to remove monsters form his Graveyard to negate direct attacks. Using this, Axel effectively locks down Jaden's ability to deal damage. Jesse Anderson and Tyranno Hassleberry realize that at this point, Axel is only focused on the duel. The begin to slowly move away, so they can attempt to save Syrus while Axel is distracted. After Jaden successfully counters Axel's strategy using "Contact Out", Axel thinks back to his time with his father and recalls his father telling him that soldiers have the right to defend themselves in battle. Therefore, on his next turn, he goes for an all-out assault, dealing 2000 damage to Jaden and destroying all of his monsters. This angers Viper, who is watching the duel through a screen, who thinks Axel is now abandoning his mission. Axel could have won the duel had he activated "Volcanic Force" to summon "Volcanic Doomfire" but opts for a different strategy, activating "Wild Fire" instead. He still believes this alternate strategy would result in a win for him, but Jaden activates "Elemental Mirage", which wins him the duel. Had Axel opted for his original strategy, "Elemental Mirage" wouldn't have been effective. When the duel ends, the Bio-Bands they are wearing drain energy from both of them. Both duelists collapses, and Jaden ends up in the infirmary. Ms. Fontaine believes that something else must be wrong, as dueling alone couldn't cause such a condition. At this point, Syrus believes he is not yet fit to be in Obelisk Blue and thus chooses to return to Ra Yellow. In the Japanese version, he specifically says he wishes to take his brother's old title of "Kaiser" for himself, but must become stronger before he can. In the English version, he returns to Yellow so he can protect Jaden. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden's turn * Summons "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" (500/500), whose attack increases by 800 via it's effect. * Attacks directly with "Elemental Hero Avian", but Axel activates his face-down "Firewall", removing "Volcanic Shell" in his Graveyard from play to negate the attack. * Attacks directly with "Flare Scarab", but Axel uses "Firewall" to remove "Volcanic Shell" in his Graveyard from play to negate the attack. Axel's turn * Pays 500 Life Points to keep "Firewall" on the field. (Axel 3000) * Activates "Soul of Fire", removing Infernal Flame Emperor" in his Deck from play to inflict half of it's attack points to Jaden as damage (Jaden 2650) and letting Jaden draw a card. * Sets two cards. Jaden's turn * Activates "Fake Hero", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) from his hand in attack position. * Contact Fuses "Neos" and "Flare Scarab" into "Elemental Hero Flare Neos" (4500/2000) in attack position. * Attacks directly, but Axel activates his face-down "Burial from a Different Dimension" to add his two "Volcanic Shells" and "Infernal Flame Emperor" to his Graveyard. * Removes "Volcanic Shell" from play to negate the attack with "Firewall". * Attacks directly with "Avian", with Axel removing another Volcanic Shell" to negate the attack. * Jaden activates "Contact Out", returning "Flare Neos" to the Fusion Deck to Summon "Neos" (2500/2000) and "Flare Scarab" (1700/500). * Attacks directly with "Neos", with Axel removing "Infernal Flame Emperor" from play to negate the attack. * Attacks directly with "Flare Scarab" (Axel 1300). Axel's turn * Pays 500 Life Points to keep "Firewall" on the field. (Axel 800). * Activates "Blasting Vein" to destroy one of his face-down Trap Cards to draw two cards. It was "Fire Trap", so he may draw a third card. * Sends "Blaze Accelerator" to the Graveyard to activate "Tri-Blaze Accelerator". * Discards "Volcanic Scattershot" via "Tri-Blaze Accelerator, and using it's own effect to send two more from his Deck to the Graveyard to destroy all of Jaden's monsters and inflict 2000 damage (Jaden 650). * Sets two cards. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600) in attack position. * Axel activates his face-down "Wild Fire", destroying "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" and paying 500 Life Points (Axel 300) to destroy all monsters on the field and then Summon a "Wild Fire Token" (1000/1000). * Jaden activates his face-down "Elemental Mirage" to Special Summon "Wildheart" (1500/1600) from his Graveyard in attack position. * Attacks and destroys "Wild Fire Token" (Axel 0). * Jaden wins. Featured cards